


Bromance of the Century

by Shootmewithasilverbullet



Category: FarCry 5
Genre: Angels on fire, Epic Bromance, Fire, Fire makes everyone feel better, Gen, Moonflower Trailer Park fire show, Original Character(s), Sharky isnt a medic, mentioned torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shootmewithasilverbullet/pseuds/Shootmewithasilverbullet
Summary: What to do when shit just hit the fan and John just wrecked you? Obviously go visit your best pal for some much needed R & R, and maybe some first aid. Dep Kolton does just that.





	Bromance of the Century

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I don't write much anymore but sometimes I do. Here's a snippet in my HC for my Deputy OC Milo. Totally no real context and I know some John stuff is out of order but alas. What can ya do.

Milo sat back in the lawn chair situated on top of one of the trailers in the abandoned Moonflower Trailer park, amused entirely by the fire show that Sharky was putting on not two feet in front of him courtesy of that hand made death trap that spewed brilliant fire. The Disco thumpa thumpa was loud enough through the speakers set up around the area, but the Angel's managed to be louder, especially when they were on fire, but good ol' Charlemagne Victor Boshaw IV hooted the loudest when he got a particularly good shot in.

Honestly, this was probably most definitely breaking more than a few County laws but - well. This was kind of a lawless society right now with Eden's Gate running around, and who was Milo to arrest a wanted man in the middle of this shit show? He was the only Deputy still walking free at the moment and really, where would he even take the guy if he did arrest him? The Sherif's office wasn't exactly in working order. 

"Aye! That was a good one!" Milo yelled, watching his friend shoot off a particularly good blast of red hot fire that doust an oncoming Angel perfectly. 

Sharky had better uses out of a jail cell right now anyways. Like providing some grade A relaxation for one stressed out, exhausted Rookie Deputy, namely one Milo J. Kolton. 

"You like that?? Told you I fucking rigged this place to all hell just for this shit! Really though like I said I really gotta wonder if these Angel's are just flocking here cuz they're hating on my disco. Not gonna lie I'm kinda butt hurt about it since y'know, I like it so much."

"Who cares? They're practically brain dead they wouldn't know good music if.. If... Whatever, you get it. Anyway they're here so they ain't hurting or bothering anyone else. I think you're doing a public service here, Mister Boshaw. Keep at it." Milo grinned when Sharky glanced back at him, and the Deputy waved towards the herd of incoming Angel's crawling out of the woods with a hand "Come on, don't get distracted. You got a crowd just waitin' for that Disco Inferno." 

In response to that, Sharky howled and on went the flamethrower and Milo winced - he didn't trust that thing, there was so much ductape on it. One day it was going to explode and with his luck, Milo would be right next to Sharky when it happened, taking them both out in one giant fiery blaze of glory. Wouldn't the Seeds be happy then: their biggest annoyance, out matched by a home made pyrotechnic machine. 

The few Angel's that had come out of the woods were dispatched and Sharky stomped on the peddle to shut the speakers off and this time, they went off without a hitch. Good. When Sharky had said he'd fixed his rig, Milo hadn't really believed him and he hadn't been looking forward to running around trying to manually shut off the speakers again with Angel's and Peggies climbing all over the place. 

Silence fell over the old trailer park as Sharky shucked off his flamer pack and nudged it to the side with his foot, and Milo took the quiet time to lean back in the lawn chair and close his eyes for once. The quiet was nice enough, but since the cult started taking over, there was too much of it. Like, silence mixed with gunfire and screaming. Milo was sick of it. 

Probably why he liked coming here so much. Sharky Boshaw kept it loud and it was such a nice change from Milo's new version of 'normal'. 

"So you gonna go ahead and tell me what's bothering ya, Dep? Y'know, being friends an all, you can always talk to me. Unless it's uh, y'know. You don't wanna talk about it then it's cool to." 

Milo cracked an eye open and watched his friend fidget a bit. "What makes you think somethings wrong, Boshaw? Maybe I just like your company."

That made Sharky laugh, and it was contagious, though the laughter died pretty quick. "I'm not stupid, Milo. If you think I don't know you went missing for a few days before you showed up here.. Well, people talk. Someone always knows where you're at cuz you're always kicking up a hornets nest. When no one's seen you for a while... we get worried."

"/You/ get worried?" 

"We're friends, Deputy."

"Amen to that." Milo held up the nearly forgotten can of beer he'd been nursing for the last hour and chugged the rest. When he was finished, he tossed the empty can over the edge of the trailers roof and closed his eyes again. "Did I ever tell you about my pet rat?" he was very obviously avoiding the question about where he'd been the last little bit. God damn, anything to not think about John Seed and having to leave Hudson behind with him. 

"You don't seem like the rat type."

"He was hella cute, for a rat. Little pink nose and curly whiskers. Had a brother but ended up starving him to death. Survival of the fittest I guess. Named him Milo Jr. He was a fat ass little bastard. Don't know where he ended up after the cult raided my place. Hope he's okay. But I mean he essentially murdered his bro so he should be fine in the wild."

And the nice thing was that Sharky let him ramble like that, laughing at the stupid shit that Milo came up with to talk about instead of what was really bothering him. 

"So, when I think about - what?" 

Sharky was shaking his head, laughing at something but Milo hadn't actually said anything humorous in a while. 

"I still can't get over that you named a killer fat rat after yourself."

"He was cute!" 

"That's a little narcis- narcis- uh. Y'all are pretty full of yourself there huh Dep?" 

Milo straight faced frowned at dumbass Boshaw sitting across from him. "You calling me a narcisist, Charlemagne?" 

"If the shoe fits, man." 

"Tch. I aught to arrest you right now." 

The can that Sharky had been drinking clunker right in the middle of Milo's forehead, surprising him. He blinked a few times, thoughts completely derailed and focused on the guy sitting not too far away from him. 

"Yo, Deputy Depression, get over yourself and tell your buddy Sharky what's eating you so we can move on. You're stressed and depressed and its starting to stress and depress me seeing you like that." 

Milo went quiet again, one hand absently coming up to his chest to rub at the fresh letters that John had carve into him. A tattoo Milo could have lived with, unwanted as it was, but John had thought using an actual knife to name Milo's 'Sin's' would be more effective after all the trouble he'd caused for all three Seed Siblings. John hadn't stopped with one sin, he'd gone ahead and used Milo as a fucking notebook, Wrath across his chest just under his collar bone in big letters, Lust just under his naval. He has Sloth scratched down his left forearm and Pride down the other, and they were fresh wounds, still bleeding a bit if Milo moved the wrong way, and still fucking hurt. He'd bandaged them up as best he could after getting out of John's bunker but. 

Fuck. Just thinking about it pissed him off, and flooded him with so many emotions he didn't know what to do with them. 

Milo stared off for a few minutes, hand coming down to rub at his forearms respectively before he sighed. Sharky's silence broke him because the guy stately quiet. "Fine. You asked for it." Milo had kept the marks wrapped up and out of sight, wearing a long sleeved flannel shirt he'd found after his bunker escape, and he peeled that off, unbuttoned it quickly before he threw it at Sharky. The white undershirt he wore was stained with blood that had ooze out of the bandages on his chest and belly. "John fucking got me again, dragged me to his fucking bunker and..." Milo hesitated, frowned, and shook his head, leaning forward with a sigh. "It just wasn't a good time and he scared me up pretty good."

He started peeling off the bandages covering John's sloppy writing of Sloth and Pride and Sharky scooted his chair closer to see just what damage had been done. The bandages were soaked with blood but it looked as if the wounds had actually stopped bleeding some time ago. 

"Holy fucking shit, Milo. That looks nasty. John did that?" 

"I guess it's part of his baptism thing? I don't know I zone out when he talks half the time. Hurts like a son of a bitch though, so I guess he got some kind of point across." the Deputy had an abundance of other wounds across his torso visible when he tossed aside the undershirt, but those were manageable in comparison to the sins. 

While Milo was peeling off the bandages covering Wrath and Lust, Sharky had gone off to find a medkit he knew was around somewhere, eventually finding it and dropping into his lawn chair and nudging it closer to where the Deputy sat. "So, John gets ya, fucks you up some, and then you bust outta his bunker in a glorious blaze of fire and bullets and the first place you hit up is your pal Sharky? I'm touched, Po-po." he splashed a bit of whiskey onto Pride while he talked and covered the word in a fresh bandage as Milo laughed through the sting. 

"I mean. I stole a shirt, first, then a truck, so you were like, third on my list."

"Still touched, man. This is gonna hurt a fuckton by the way."

Milo groaned as Sharky doused Sloth with more whiskey, his head hitting the back of the chair as the new bandages were applied. "Fuck me."

"Honestly dude I think you need to see a doctor or something, these could get bad. Infected or some shit and then what? Germs an shit're everywhere."

"Right, a doctor. Where the fuck will I find a doctor?" he knew he had to get some sort of medical attention but that was the hard part. Milo would be fine as long as he didn't do anything crazy... Like fight a cult of psychos. Right. So a Doctor. Didn't Whitehorse say something about having a doctor on crew at the Jail? Uh... A vet? It was worth a look, anyway. 

Sharky absently splashed some alcohol onto a rag so he could apply it to Wrath across the Deputy's chest. "Dunno, just saying, I ain't a doctor. I don't know what the fuck I'm doing right now man I'm just going with it."

"You're doing amazing, Boshaw. Keep it up, 10/10 would come here again." 

"You sweet talker." 

Milo laughed without meaning to and it hurt a bit with the whiskey digging deep in his wounds. "Stop making me laugh it stings."

"Isnt that why you came here instead of finding an actual medical professional? You dumbass Deputy." 

"Fuck off Sharky. I wasn't thinking straight. I just knew you'd let me lay low for a bit okay? And I really need that right now." 

"Well you thought right. Always got a couch ready for you, Dep. Anytime."


End file.
